Happy Marriage !
by Shadow-Tsundere
Summary: USUK- Alfred décide de faire le grand plongeon , et ose enfin LE demander à Angleterre . Qui lui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas .


**Hey you guys ! Me voici pour un USUK , spécial marriage ! En ce 31 Mai 2012 , nous fêtons le 3ème anniversaire de Iggy et Alfredounet , et oui , ils se sont marriés le 31 Mai 2009 ! N'est ce pas mignon ? Euh bref , désolé des fautes , je me suis relu plusieurs fois (pour ne pas dire 10) et je suis convaincus qu'il en reste ...  
Ah et si sa ressemble à une**_** vraie **_**demande en mariage USUK... ben c'est un peu fais exprès**

**Bon , Enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais est la propriété de Hidekaz Hiramuya **

**OoOoOoO**

Les mains moites , il avait décidé aujourd'hui de prouver l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son anglais préféré . Amérique s'était torturé le cerveau des heures durant , et le stress grandissait chaque jour qui passait .

Allait-il le repoussé ? Le jeter comme une vielle chaussette ? Se lasser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander ?

Alfred s'était finalement repris , il devait tenter le coup . La nation américaine traina Arthur au plus belle endroit qu'il eut trouvé . Il avait songé au MacDonald's mais l'anglais allait lui piquer une crise. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination , un jardin communautaire remplis de fleurs , d'arbres et quasiment désert.

Amériques se tourna vers son ex-tuteur . Un arbustre aux multiples fleurs blanche diffusait l'odeur propice à la situation , et un léger vent se leva . Comme si Dame Nature l'encourageait à faire le premier pas.

Alfred prit une grande respiration , et commença sa tirade .

"Iggy ... Non non ne dis rien . Ça va faire un peu plus de 2 ans qu'on est ensemble ... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer pendant tout ce temps . J'espère que tu le sais hein ... Je ferais tout pour te combler , même arrêter de me disputer avec Ivan si il le faut !  
D'accord , je t'ai fais énormément souffrir , mais je me suis bien rattrapé hein ? Tu m'en veux plus ?

-Alfred ..?

-Shht... murmura Amériques en caressant la joue de son ainé . Je veux que tu saches que si tu disparais j'en mourrais , si tu m'abbandonnes je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre . J'évincerais tout ceux qui voudront te faire du mal . Je ferais tout pour toi tu comprends ? "

Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras d'Arthur pour atteindre ses mains . Alfred les prit et avala sa salive.

"I love you " Il lâcha les mains du britannique , qui restait interloqué , recula d'un pas ou deux et reprit la parole

"_Sir Arthur Kirkland _! commença t-il , Amériques sortit une petite boite de sa poche , s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit devant Arthur , dévoilant un anneau doré .  
_ Would You Marry Me ? _"

Les yeux de l'anglais s'écarquillèrent et son coeur s'arrêta . Arthur se sentit défaillir . Il fixa son ancienne colonie agenouillé devant lui , incrédule.

"Hey le vieux , t'es devenu sourd ? "

Ses paroles lui firent remettre les pieds sur terre , Angleterre bafouilla une phrase qui fit sourire nerveusement Alfred .

Les larmes lui piquèrent rapidement les yeux avant de les embués complétement . Arthur se jeta dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassa.  
Quand Amériques rompit le baiser , il murmura tant bien que mal un :

"_Yes , my love _"

Ils resterent ainsi quelques minutes , le temps qu'Arthur sèche ses larmes et se remette de ses émotions .

Alfred regarda son fiancé et lança le plus naturellement du monde

"Ça sera toi la mariée !"

**OoOoOo**

**Yeaye , merci d'avoir lu ! Vous en pensez quoi ?** **Dites moi tout , j'en ai besoin \o/**

**Ah et un petit bonus , parce que il fallait que je fasse la réaction des autres nations! ( c'est du crack , ne chercher pas à comprendre le sens U.U)**

**OoOoOoOo**

Un cri de fangirl retentit dans la salle de réunion mondial . Japon venait d'avouer à son amie Elizaveta le futur mariage des deux nations anglophones , et celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'hurler sur tout les toîts .

"Je vais être demoiselle d'honneur ! J'aiderai Arthur à mettre sa robe de mariée et - " Du sang coula du nez de la hongroise en s'imaginant Angleterre dans une seyante robe blanche immaculée , les joues rouge et un bouquet de fleur tenu par ses mains gantées de blanc .

Quand la dite-mariée entra dans la salle , la casi-totalité des nations présentes lui sautèrent littéralement dessus

"Iggy ! C'est vrai que tu seras en robe ?

-Mon anglais chéri !Pourquoi tu à choisis lui et pas moi ?

-Je pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Je veux faire la décoration !

-Aïe ! France ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied! "

Arthur se colla au mur le plus proche mais se cogna dans Alfred qui le rattrapa, un sourire malicieux au visage . Amérique fit valser son fiancé et l'embrassa une fois en bas .

Les autres nations se tûrent , ne manquant pas une miette du spetacle . Sauf Grèce , qui dormait dans un coin.

Angleterre répondit au baiser , mais un flash d'appareil photo vint troubler leur instant d'amour . Japon , rester en retrait câcha son appareil numérique dans sa poche et fit son air innocent .

"Bloody Hell? Qui à prit cette photo?

-Pas moi !

-C'est pas moi ! C'est Autriche !

- Qu-? Comment ose tu porter de si odieuses accusation envers moi ! Le flash venait de votre côté !

-Pas vrai ! On sait tous que t'es un vrai pervers ! "

Pendant que les nations s'accusèrent mutuellement et qu'Arthur ûsait de ses poings pour régler cette histoire , les filles restèrent silencieuses . Etrangement silencieuses.

La nouvelle allait faire le tour du monde .


End file.
